1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LCD apparatus having an enhanced aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate aligned to and attached to the TFT substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT substrate includes a plurality of pixels, each pixel being located at the intersection of a gate line and a data line, with each pixel including a TFT, a storage capacitor and a pixel electrode. The TFT substrate further includes driving circuits for independently driving the plurality of pixels. The color filter substrate includes a color filter layer having red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color filters, a black matrix disposed at boundaries of the color filters and a common electrode for establishing electric fields between the common electrode and the pixel electrodes.
Recently, a delta-type pixel structure has been developed. The delta-type pixel structure has better characteristics in color uniformity than a stripe-type pixel structure. In the stripe-type pixel structure, color filters are aligned along the data line in a linear configuration, whereas in the delta-type pixel structure, color filters are aligned along the data line in a zigzag configuration.
In the delta-type pixel structure, a black matrix, located on the color filter substrate at the boundaries of color filters, is aligned to overlap with the gate and data lines in order to prevent light leakage between the color filters.
In the delta-type pixel structure, unlike the stripe-type pixel structure, light leakage occurs at corner portions where the color filters meet. The width of the black matrix disposed at the corner portions is increased to prevent the light leakage. As a result, aperture ratio is reduced. In addition, when the TFT substrate is misaligned with respect to the color filter substrate, brightness is reduced.